Peter Pan's Nightmare
by spaceout93
Summary: Little David Apple is taken from his nursery by the oh so wonderful Peter Pan. Or is Peter really that wonderful to kidnap a poor little 10 year old boy? Or perhaps, it's just a horrible nightmare Peter's having? Shall you read to find out?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this will most likely be 2 chapters, but we shall see. Peter Pan's 'Nightmare' everyone. 'Peter Pan's Nightmare'.

* * *

David lay in bed, trying to fall asleep. To him, it was useless attempting to sleep when his parents were gone. He'd get so worried about them that he couldn't go to sleep until they came home and were safe in bed. Besides, the night scared him. It was always so dark with nothing but shadows crossing the floor and the moon shinning behind grey clouds.

_I hate the night_, David thought. _It's always so dark and cold. Why can't the sun ever come up faster?_

You may think it's childish of David to think such thoughts, but he's only 10 and has been the baby since his birth because he was the youngest of 3. He had an older sister, Maria, who was 15, and an older brother, Andrew, who was 12. Maria watched over her little brothers with a hawks' eye, making sure to keep them safe from harm.

But wo is David. If only his sister could watch over him at night, then it wouldn't be as scary. He would be able to tell shadows from monsters and what was a cloud and what was a phantom.

And only if Maria _could _David during the night. Well, at least this particular night. For an unexpected, and unwelcomed, visitor was to come to the Apple's house that night. On second thought, maybe it is a good thing that Maria and Andrew where asleep. It saved them from what was going to happen.

When the clock in the clock in the nursery chimed precisely 12:30 A.M., the nursery window flew open and a figure and to stand on the sill. On what would be the wrist of the stranger, there appeared to be a gold chain that seemed to float. But if you where to look more closely, the 1 foot chain was attached to a 3 inch fairy around the waist.

David stared in fright at the figure in the window. He pulled the covers up closer to his chin and closed his eyes, hopping to open them again and see that he was just dreaming and there really wasn't anyone on the window sill.

If only.

When David opened his eyes, there he was. The figure from the window was floating over the little boy. He was about 12, maybe 13, years old and was quite well built for his age. He only had on a garment that came from his left shoulder, across his chest, and into pants that only went to the knees. His hair was a dirty blond, short, and very messy. But the most unnerving thin about the boy where his eyes. They where glowing scarlet orbs that had very black pupils. The sclera's where even a lighter shade of the red irises!

The boy smiled a malicious smile and said "Hey buddy. Want to go on an adventure?"

Just by the tone of voice that the sock in mad David shiver. He let out a little squeak and dove under the covers, only to have them pulled back by the older boy.

"Come on little guy, it'll be fun," the boy's smile grew into a smirk.

David gulped and sat up. "W- Who are you? Are you a monster coming to eat me?"

The boy laughed a loud, crazy laugh. "Not at all. I'm just your friendly Peter Pan."

_He's anything __**but **__friendly_, David thought.

Peter grabbed David's wrist and started to pull him up. "Come one small fry. Let's get going to Neverland."

"No!" David screamed, ripping his arm free from Peter. He jumped out of bed and ran over to Andrew's bed, which was closest, and started to shake him. "Andrew! Wake up Andrew! Please!"

Andrew merely rolled over shaking David off and said irritably "Leave me alone. Can't you ever just do that once?"

David tried to get his brother up, but failed. Next, David ran over to his sister Maria and shook her awake. "Mia! Wake up! Peter Pan is trying to kidnap me!"

Maria sat up, rubbing her eyes and said "It was probably just a- Oh my God!" she screamed at seeing the smiling, flying boy.

Peter flew up to Maria, shoving David to the side. He snaked his arm around the girl and lifted her into the air a few feet from the bed. "I was just a what, my dear?" Peter asked softly, yet still evilly.

"Put me down!" Maria screamed. "Andrew! Get up! Help!" She kicked and pounded agents the boy's chest. Nothing worked. He would not let her go.

"What do you want?!" Andrew winded, sitting up. After looking at his quivering, crying little brother and his older sister battling some boy in the air, did he yell "Holly crap!"

"Andrew! Get David and get out of-" she was cut off by Peter.

"I can't have you going around giving orders, now can I?" he asked and before Maria could say anything, Peter pressed his lips to hers'. Maria screamed in the kiss and tried to get her lips back. But it was useless. Peter would not let her go.

"Hey freak! Get your disgusting lips off my sister!" Andrew yelled and threw his pillow at Peter.

It hit him square in the back. Peter took his lips back from Maria and over his shoulder. "Brave one, aren't we?" Peter grabbed the little fairy chained to his wrist and sprinkled some dust over Maria's head. Maria's head rolled to one side, then back. She was knocked our cold.

Peter dropped Maria's limp body on her bed then dove over to Andrew. He picked him up by his neck and hissed "Don't you _ever _though anything at me! Got that squirt?" then he threw him back against the wall. Andrew slid to the floor, unconscious and bleeding in the head.

David was still crying on the floor by Maria's bed. He looked at his sister then to his sister. He was scared. No, he was terrified!

Peter dusted off his hands then flew back over to David with that evil grin on his face. "So, kiddow, let's get going." With that, Peter took the fairy again and sprinkled some of the dust onto David's head, then picked him up over one shoulder.

David looked back at the nursery, wishing his mother and father where home. Maybe then he wouldn't be stuck with this villainous boy. If only. Taking one last look at his nursery, David's eyes closed, and didn't open again.

Peter looked back at the nursery, smiled evilly, then flew into the heartless, cold, grey, sky.

* * *

So… Ya like? I know, sort a sucks. My cousin had a dream about this, so yeah. I decided to make a story after it. It's not done. Wait till we get to Neverland. Things will become more interesting. How will David get home, I wonder. R&R, if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I know, took me eternity to write this chapter. I've been away at camp, entreating relatives, and being lazy, OK? Cut me a little bit of slack. Oh, and working. Here we go. Last chapter.

* * *

When David woke up, he didn't know where he was. All he knew was that it was dark. Not pitch black dark, but dark enough to cast villainous shadows across walls of stone. Then there where voices. Winy voices. Many winy voices.

David rubbed his eyes and sat up, taking a full of his surroundings. He was in a cave with prison cell bars covering the entrance. The light was coming from a, room I guess is what you could call it, that was in front of him.

In the room, there were six animal things. Animal_ things _because they looked like a skunk, bear, a rabbit, fox, and two raccoons, but there was something off about them. Like, they looked like, _dolls_ or something.But the center peace of the room was none other than Peter Pan himself, sitting on a throne like chair, looking very angry at his "subjects".

"Please," the animal boys winded, "Can we take them off?"

"No!" Peter shouted. "Stop asking."

"But they itch!" the boys complained.

Peter let out a breath of air, clearly irritated. "Fine, take them off if you must. But don't come crying to me if you get burned, or scratched, or whatever," he said forcefully.

The animal boys cheered and started to pull at their heads, as if they were trying to pull out their hair over their faces. But it wasn't the hair that came off, oh no, it was the whole skin. All of the boys pulled the anime skink on their bodies all the way off, until their true body's where exposed and the horror was shown.

These where not animals at all. They where demands. Red as blood with horns that stuck out of their heads by 3 inches and teeth as long as large paper clips and as sharp as diamonds. Their eyes where nothing by black pupils that where shriveled and squinty. Oh, thesr things where ugly, and they knew it and enjoyed scaring people to death because of their monstrous bodies.

David took one look at these creatures and started screaming. The demands took notice of the screaming boy and ran to the bars at the entrance of the cave. They snarled at him and glared at him.

David started to cry from fear and ran deep into the cave (with the demon's laughing after him), trying to tear the images in head out of his memories. But it was too late; they were scared into his mind, and nothing he could do about it. That's when he ran into something and fell to the floor.

When David looked up to see what he ran into, he could only scream some more. There stood a shadowy figure with one left hand, and hooked hand. The figure had a long, straggly black beard. He was tall and well built. David cried some more as the figure bent down and put its left hand in his shoulder.

But the voice to the stranger was kind, and little raspy, but still kind. "Hush, little one. It's ok."

David stopped sobbing and looked into the man's eyes. They were kind as well and seemed to sooth David's mood. "W- Who are you?" David asked.

The man smiled. "I don't have a name anymore, but you can call me Hook."

"Hook? That's a funny name."

The man chuckled a little. "Yes, well, it suits me anyways, doesn't it?" He held up his right arm with the rusted, crippled, hook for a hand.

David looked at Hook's hook and asked "How did you get a hook for a hand?"

Hook looked sadly at David and replied "When I was just 15, Peter decided that his pet crocodile needed a snack. So, he dragged me to where that beast lives and stuck my hand into its mouth, and well, that was the end of right hand. The worst part of it was, was that Peter and his little friends timed how long it would take for me to stop crying in pain with that stupid ticking clock that drives me insane. And just for mockery, Peter had his friends make me is hook. It could have been pity that drove that boy to do it, but I bet it was mockery."

David looked at Hook with awe. "Peter did that? How could he do such a thing?"

Hook shrugged. "The boy's evil. No matter how you look at it, he has a rock for a heart."

David sat on the damp cave floor, taking it all in, or what he could somewhat understand, anyways. Then he said "You said you where 15 when you lost your hand. How long have you been here for?"

Hook looked at the ceiling and mumbled to himself. "Let's see, came here at 15, had this hook for 30 years," to David he said "About 45 years." (A/N: No idea if I did the math right.)

David stared at Hook. "45 years? How come you look so old and Peter so young?"

"Well, in order to stay young in this place, you have to come of your own free will. But the price for that is that you turn into one of those demon's. It's not a fair trade and only the desperate take that offer. But if you're like us, you'll grow old because you where forced here and you won't turn into a demon. Again, not a very good traded."

Just then, a bright light whipped past David's head. A small trail of dust lingered in the air and made the dark just a little brighter. "What was that?" David asked, scared.

Hook smiled again and said "That was Tinker Bell. I'm sure you saw her chained to Peter's wrist. He lets her go every now and again to let her fly around the cave. She's become a good friend of mine. I would hope she could become your friend too, but, I think she might be able to take you home."

David looked at Hook puzzled. "Take me home?"

"Yes. She's done it before to some other children who have come here against their wills," Hook replied.

"Well, if she can take me home, then she can take you home too!"

Hook smiled sadly. "That would be nice, only I don't have a home I could go to anymore. You see, Peter got Tink just a few years ago, I think, so I've taken it upon myself to send all of those children who have come here only to grow old and die, such as yourself, home. It's a small service of good that I can perform before I die."

David smiled and hugged Hook. "Oh, thank you so much Mr. Hook! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Hook laughed and hugged David back. "It is my pleasure. Now, let's get you home. Tink, come here."

Tinker Bell came swooping in front of David's face. She wore a strapless green dress that was cut jaggedly along her thighs and had blond hair pulled back into a bun. She was only about 3 inches tall, but very beautiful.

With a quick wink at Hook, Tink closed her eyes in concentration. Slowly bring her arms above her head, her wins folded down around her hips to form a tutu. Then she started spinning very fast, spreading her magic dust everywhere. The air around David and Hook got bright and bright, and then everything went black

Peter Pan woke up breathing heavily and sweating at the brow. He got up out of his firs to look in the water basin. He could hear his lost boys breathing heavily and soundly. But when Peter looked into the basin of water, he wasn't sure that his surroundings where so sound. For what started back at him was none other than the Nightmare Peter Pan.

(Ba da da da.)

* * *

I know, I know. It sucked. But please don't flame me. That would mean that Nightmare Peter Pan will have to come and get you.


End file.
